


Spilled Ink

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy has an idea and not even Nat can stop her, Drabble, Edible Body Paint, F/M, Ink, Inktober, Marvel Fall into Autumn Fest, Spoopy October Writing Challenge 2019, Steve will soon be in over his head, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: This work is part of Marvel Fall Into Autumn Fest (MFIAF) and Spoopy October Writing Challenge 2019 (SOWC19) ❤Prompts: MFIAF: Pen and Paper, SOWC19: Day 8: Silence





	Spilled Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea randomly and just had to drabble it

“Why did you order edible… ink?”

“You don’t want to know.” Darcy says smugly almost to herself as she takes out several tubs of edible ink from a packing box.

Natasha looks between the box and Darcy, arching a perfectly manicured brow.

“No, I really want to know.”

“Okay.” Darcy sighs her defeat as her cheeks flush bright red. “But you can’t tell anyone. I swear you to silence with this knowledge!”

“Deal.” Natasha smirks. “Now spill.”

“You know how I got Steve that pen and paper set?”

“For his birthday, yeah.”

“Yeah. Well. I may or may not have challenged him to do that Inktober thing that goes around every year.”

“Challenged him to do it, or you both to do it?”

“Double entendre much, Nat?” Darcy chuckles. “We’re supposed to met up later tonight and show each other our drawings from the first week.”

“You don’t draw though.”

“Nope. I do not.” Darcy says with a smile, spinning the lid off of a jar of ink and dipping her finger in. “Mmm, I’m taking a _different_ approach. I’m going to be the, uh, _art,_ if you will.”

“You’re gonna give him a heart attack, you know that, right?”

“Maybe.” Darcy shrugs. “You don’t think he’d like the surprise?”

“I don’t think ‘like’ is the right word, Darce.”

“That, my dear friend, is exactly what I’m going for.”


End file.
